Une nouvelle vie
by Cally-sama
Summary: Écrit en collaboration avec Mélior. Sephiroth, ayant repris ses esprits dans la Rivière de la vie, voit Aéris lui accorder une nouvelle chance, et sur Terre cette fois. Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle vie… Mais que va en dire Cloud ?
1. Prologue

**Une nouvelle vie**

**Auteur** : Mélior et Cally-sama  
**Titre :** Une nouvelle vie  
**Résumé :** Sephiroth, ayant repris ses esprits dans la rivière de la vie, se voit accorder une nouvelle vie par Aéris, sur terre cette fois. Une nouvelle famille, un nouveau métier, une nouvelle vie... Mais Cloud ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.  
**Note :** Bonne lecture

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il mourrait… Non, la troisième, en fait !

Une fois au réacteur de Nibelheim, lorsqu'il était venu en mission avec Zack. Une deuxième fois au Cratère Nord. Et la troisième, dans le ciel au-dessus des ruines du Shinra Building.

Il revoyait encore le visage de Cloud, qui le regardait d'en bas, au milieu du cercles d'épées invoquées pour sa limite la plus meurtrière.

« Retourne à ta place… parmi mes souvenirs », avait dit Cloud.

Une immense aile d'oiseau noire était apparue à l'épaule droite de Sephiroth. Il avait sorti une phrase qu'il n'avait pas comprise lui-même. On aurait dit que les mots étaient venus de quelqu'un d'autre, qui avait parlé à travers lui.

« N'y compte pas… Je ne serai jamais un souvenir. »

Puis il avait fermé les yeux, laissant son aile l'envelopper. Puis tout était devenu noir.

À présent, il était là, au milieu de ce grand vide. Il s'attendait à rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie. Déjà, il voyait les filaments verts jaillir de l'obscurité pour s'approcher de lui.

Il tendit la main pour en effleurer un. Ces rayons étaient si beaux ! Gracieux et légers comme de la fumée, ils reflétaient la conscience de toutes les âmes de la Planète.

Étrangement, Sephiroth se souvint qu'à chacune de ses morts, lorsqu'il se retrouvait ici, toute sa haine disparaissait. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre la lui communiquait. Sa mère, peut-être ? En pensant à elle, le jeune homme sentit le chagrin le saisir.

« _Ne pleure pas, Sephiroth._ »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Cette voix était celle d'une femme. Il se tourna vers celle qui avait parlé. Il fut surpris en voyant son visage. Il s'était attendu à se retrouver en face de sa chère Jenova, mais la femme qui lui faisait face était humaine.

Elle était très belle, malgré l'état piteux de la robe blanche qu'elle portait. De longs cheveux bruns encadraient son visage, qui affichait un air à la fois doux, sage et candide.

Mais le plus troublant était sa ressemblance avec lui. Sephiroth avait l'impression de faire face à sa sœur ou une cousine. Et cette sensation étrange, la familiarité qu'il ressentait dans sa voix…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit-il, essayant de surmonter son trouble.

La jeune femme baissa tristement la tête.

« Ne la reconnais-tu pas d'instinct ? » dit une autre voix.

Celle-là était féminine aussi, mais plus jeune et plus gaie. Une deuxième jeune fille brune apparut. Celle-ci affichait la vingtaine, et portait une robe rose surmontée d'une veste de couleur plus foncée. En la voyant, Sephiroth prit peur. La Cetra qu'il avait tuée ! Était-elle venue pour le juger ?

« Non, non, je ne suis pas venue pour te juger, bien au contraire ! » dit la jeune Cetra. « Je suis venue pour t'annoncer plusieurs nouvelles. Une bonne et une mauvaise. »

Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

« Si j'ai le choix, je peux d'abord avoir la mauvaise ? »

« D'accord. Eh bien, la mauvaise, c'est que tu as été manipulé. Jenova n'a jamais été ta mère. Tu n'es pas son fils, elle s'est servie de toi comme d'une marionnette. »

L'ex-Général de la Shinra écarquilla ses grands yeux verts. Son premier réflexe, s'il n'eut pas été dans la Rivière de la Vie, aurait été d'étrangler le cou du visage si souriant d'Aeris, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne démente ses propres affirmations.

Mais il était dans la rivière de la vie, un lieu de paix entre tous. Et puis, ça ne servirait à rien de tuer une âme déjà morte…

« Et… ET LA BONNE NOUVELLE ! ! ? » cria-t-il, furieux. Comment pouvait-on seulement imaginer une bonne nouvelle après ça ?

« La bonne, c'est que ta vraie mère est ici. Je te présente Lucrécia Crescent. »

Aéris posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui leva timidement les yeux vers Sephiroth.

Voyant que ce dernier s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose de peu avenant, la Cetra leva la main en un geste apaisant et se mit à tout lui expliquer, en douceur. Le projet Jenova, Gast, Hojo, Vincent, Lucrécia, la véritable identité de la Calamité des Cieux, l'histoire des Cetras.

Sephiroth écouta sans sourciller. Chaque mot le transperçait, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide malgré la douceur des paroles d'Aeris. Il aurait voulu démentir, mais bizarrement, ce que disait la jeune femme se tenait. Et ici, il avait le sentiment qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser le mensonge. Non, une âme ne pouvait pas mentir.

Lorsqu'Aéris eut fini, Sephiroth avait la tête baissée, comme si toute la vérité pesait sur lui, l'écrasant presque. Sa mère, la vraie, avait l'air affligée elle aussi.

« Voilà, tu sais tout », conclut Aéris d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Je vois… Alors ça veut dire que c'est fini ? Je peux reposer en paix en ta compagnie… maman ? » dit-il en regardant Lucrécia.

Cette dernière sursauta et leva des yeux étonnés vers lui. Sephiroth avait un sourire timide et anxieux, comme un enfant espérant un câlin qu'il savait interdit d'avance à cause des bêtises qu'il avait faites.

Aéris fit la moue, l'air gênée.

« Je suis désolée, Sephiroth, mais tu ne peux pas mourir. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cloud m'a vaincu ! Et puis… pourquoi es-tu désolée ? Tu dois être contente que je sois mort, non ? Tu as ta revanche, puisque je t'ai… »

La Cetra ouvrit de grands ronds, puis éclata de rire, à la grande surprise de Sephiroth.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais rire… »

« Tu crois que j'aurais pris la peine de te guider jusqu'à l'esprit de ta vraie mère, si je t'en voulais ? Je t'aurais laissé traîner dans ton coin comme une pauvre âme perdue, oui ! Non, Sephiroth, je ne t'en veux pas. Pour moi, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, mais quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu de chance. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour t'offrir une nouvelle chance. »

Sephiroth croisa les bras.

« Comment ça ? » dit-il.

« La Planète s'en veut de ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu es l'un de ses enfants à l'origine, ne l'oublie pas. Mais Jenova t'a arraché à elle de par les cellules implantées dans ton corps. Alors tu vas revenir à la vie. Mais pas question de le faire dans notre monde ! Je vais t'envoyer ailleurs, sur une autre planète. La Planète Terre. Il existe des gens là-bas, des médiums qui peuvent communiquer avec les esprits de la Rivière de la Vie. Ils sont déjà au courant et sont prêts à t'accueillir. »

Sephiroth regarda la Cetra avec des yeux ronds de surprise. Elle ne lui en voulait pas ? ! Elle était même prête à lui offrir une nouvelle vie ? ! ? Incroyable…

« Eh ? Tu m'as entendue ? » dit Aéris en agitant la main devant ses yeux.

Sephiroth cligna des yeux. Il avait tellement été assommé par la nouvelle qu'il s'était perdu dans ses songes.

« Heu… Oui, oui, j'ai entendu, mais… Et ma mère, alors ? Et puis pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'aider ? Je ne mérite pas… »

Aéris secoua la tête.

« Ta vie ne se mérite pas, Sephiroth. La planète _te la doit_. Tu _mérites_ de l'aide. Allez, dis au revoir à ta mère, puis je t'emmène là-bas. »

Surpris, l'argenté se tourna vers sa mère.

« Tu ne m'accompagne pas ? »

« Non, mon chéri, désolée… Ce qui t'es arrivé est en parti ma faute… je n'ai pas été assez forte pour résister à Hojo et te protéger alors que tu n'étais pas encore né. Pour réparer mes erreurs, je veillerais sur toi depuis la Rivière de la Vie. »

Lucrécia s'approcha timidement. Sephiroth hésita. Il avait l'habitude de se battre, pas d'exprimer de la tendresse envers autrui. Finalement, ne pouvant y tenir, Lucrécia le prit dans ses bras. Après un moment, le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte.

En sentant la tendresse dans cette étreinte, des souvenirs lointains lui revinrent. Lorsqu'il était petit, le professeur Gast le serrait dans ses bras ainsi. Mon dieu, il avait oublié cela.

Et Jenova… En cet instant, il comprit que jamais il n'avait éprouvé d'amour pour elle. C'était de l'admiration, de la soumission, le désir de lui plaire, tandis qu'elle ne faisait que le commander en l'encourageant par pur intérêt.

Rien à voir avec ce qui se passait en cet instant.

Une âme pouvait-elle pleurer ? Sans doute, car Sephiroth sentait ou plutôt pensait que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Et il comprit, en cet instant, qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, pas alors qu'il savait tout, pas alors que la chance de vivre avec la vérité se présentait enfin !

À regrets, il se détacha de sa mère et marcha jusque devant Aéris.

« Je suis prêt », dit-il avec résolution.

Cette dernière sourit.

« Bien. »

Elle ouvrit les mains devant elle. Les filaments verts de la Rivière de la Vie se concentrèrent en une boule au milieu de ses paumes, puis foudroyèrent l'âme de Sephiroth.

Le jeune homme se sentit brusquement poussé vers le haut, loin d'Aéris et Lucrécia qui le regardèrent partir, chacune avec une expression différente. Aéris, avec un sourire empli d'espoir. Lucrécia, avec un regard encourageant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux, il vit tout de suite le ciel. Il faisait nuit. Le feuillage d'un arbre remuait dans le vent, au-dessus de sa tête. Les rares constellations qu'il pouvait voir dans le ciel lui étaient inconnues.

Se redressant, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une clairière, au beau milieu d'une forêt. Le hululement lointain d'une chouette se fit entendre.

Sur sa droite, Sephiroth vit un gros animal encore inconnu pour lui occupé à escalader un arbre pour atteindre des baies. Plus tard, il apprendra que c'était un ours.

Et à sa gauche… Il vit, au bas d'une pente, une maison.

Le jeune homme se redressa. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme s'il était en plomb.

Il fut rassuré de voir que Masamune était posée sur le sol près de sa main gauche. Deux autres objets s'y trouvaient, aussi. La matéria noire, et une autre sphère de la même taille mais, qui chose étrange, n'avait aucune couleur. La sphère était translucide et brillait comme une bulle.

Curieux, Sephiroth la prit et la mit à hauteur de ses yeux, espérant trouver un quelconque indice qui lui révèlerait son pouvoir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« _Déjà réveillé ?_ » dit la voix cristalline d'Aéris.

« Aéris… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette matéria ? »

« _Une liaison entre toi et moi. Tu pourras aussi parler à l'esprit de ta mère, ainsi. Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser perdu tout seul dans ce nouveau monde ? Je vais te guider, du moins au début._ »

Sephiroth ressentit un soulagement intérieur. Au moins, il avait encore un lien avec son monde d'origine. Il fallait dire que ce nouveau monde ne lui inspirait rien. La faune et la flore lui étaient vraiment étranges. Même la lune n'était pas aussi grosse que celle sur sa planète.

« _Tu vois la maison au bas de la colline ?_ »

« Oui. »

« _Vas-y, n'hésite pas. Les médiums vivent là. Ils sont déjà au courant, ils t'attendent._ »

Acquiesçant, Sephiroth ramassa son épée puis se dirigea vers la maison. Il descendit la colline et arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Bizarrement, il n'y avait aucune lumière.

Était-ce la bonne maison ? Ou peut-être que les gens étaient à l'arrière ?

Curieux, il contourna la maison et s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus à droite. Il regarda au travers. Rien. Il faisait noir.

Il hésita, puis ouvrit la fenêtre. Une chance, elle coulissait vers le haut. Une fois ouverte, il s'engagea prudemment par l'ouverture et entra.

Il attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Quand il vit ce que renfermait la pièce, il se dit qu'Aéris avait dû faire une grossière erreur. Ou qu'elle se vengeait réellement, pour finir.

La pièce comportait une chaise longue avec une petite lampe au-dessus. Une chaise d'opération !

Et sur une table à côté, il pouvait voir des pinces et des seringues, ainsi qu'un petit lavabo automatique.

Des souvenirs atroces refirent surface dans l'esprit du jeune homme, du temps où il était enfant et prisonnier dans le laboratoire d'Hojo. Même ici, il y avait des scientifiques fous !

Catastrophé, Sephiroth fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrit. Le faisceau d'une lampe l'éclaira.

« Ah ! Le voilà ! » dit une voix.

Sephiroth serra les poings. Que faire ? Fuir ? Ou rester pour s'excuser de son intrusion ? Pourtant, cette personne semblait heureuse de le voir, comme si elle s'était attendue à son arrivée. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être un de ces médiums dont Aéris avait parlé, c'était impossible !

Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna. La lampe s'éteignit. Il y eut un bruit d'interrupteur, puis une lampe au plafond s'alluma, éclairant la pièce.

Sephiroth put alors voir son interlocuteur. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs et plutôt bedonnant.

« Sephiroth, n'est-ce pas ? Enchanté, je suis Owen Psychy, le chef de la famille de médiums en contact avec Aéris. »

Il tendit la main au jeune homme, qui le regarda avec colère.

« Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Hein ? ! » dit l'homme, surpris.

« C'est quoi, cette pièce ? Une salle de méditation ? On dirait un laboratoire, comme ceux où j'ai vécu un enfer ! Vous êtes qui, à la fin ? »

Il serra le manche de Masamune dans son dos. L'homme recula contre le mur, l'air penaud.

« Mais je… je suis dentiste ! C'est mon métier. Cette salle est mon cabinet de dentiste ! »

_Oups ! La gaffe ! _réalisa Sephiroth.

La matéria transparente dans sa main clignota.

« _Ouais, tu l'as dit_ », fit Aéris sur le même ton gêné que lui.

Décidément, le premier contact avec les terriens commençait bien. Sephiroth porta une main à sa tête en bredouillant des excuses. L'homme, loin de paraître fâché, éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est rien, Sephiroth. Aéris nous a tout raconté, nous connaissons bien ton histoire. Allez, viens, le reste de la famille veut te rencontrer dans la salle à manger ! »

Les deux hommes quittèrent le cabinet pour traverser un couloir aux murs de bois brun. Cette maison… Sephiroth ferma les yeux. Une aura très douce y régnait, une sensation de paix et de bien-être incroyable. Comme si cet endroit était coupé du reste du monde.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il se sentit pourtant un peu mal. Au centre de la salle étaient posés trois canapés, devant une cheminée. Trois personnes y étaient assises et discutaient.

Owen s'avança. Aussitôt, les gens cessèrent leur discussion pour porter leur regard sur lui et Sephiroth.

« Messieurs dames, voici l'envoyé d'Aéris : Sephiroth Crescent. »

Crescent… Oui, c'était le nom de famille de sa mère. Et son père, au fait ? ! Aéris avait oublié de lui en parler. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander, quand il réutiliserait la matéria de cristal.

« Bienvenu sur Terre », dit une jeune fille assise dans le canapé de droite.

« Merci », répondit Sephiroth.

Sephiroth porta son regard sur son interlocutrice. Elle était belle, de longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage mince et doux. Elle avait de jolis yeux gris brillant d'intelligence.

« Ma fille, Hélène », dit Owen.

« Hum… Il a vraiment l'air spécial », dit une vieille dans le canapé au centre.

En la voyant, Sephiroth ne dut son salut qu'à son sang-froid pour ne pas crier. Elle était vieille et atrocement laide ! Son visage était un véritable nid de rides ! Elle regardait Sephiroth de ses petits yeux plissés. Une longue chevelure argentée retenue en une épaisse coiffure hippie, elle portait une chemise blanche où étaient brodés des crocus bleus, et un pantalon à pattes d'éléphants, le tout terminé par des sandales japonaises.

« Ma mère, murmura Owen à l'oreille de Sephiroth. Je sais, elle est moche à faire peur, mais on s'y fait… Enfin, au bout de dix ans, on commence à s'y habituer. »

La troisième personne assisse dans le dernier canapé le regardait avec l'air anxieux. C'était un homme chauve, moustachu et plutôt petit, vêtu d'un costume de bureau.

« Heureux de vous rencontrer, moi et ma femme », dit-il.

Sephiroth cligna des yeux. Sa femme ? Il porta son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle était bien jeune, comparé à lui ! Elle était mariée avec lui ?

Soudain, l'homme tendit son bras gauche vers Sephiroth. Au sommet se trouvait une marionnette représentant une femme blonde vêtue d'une robe bleue. Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit avec une voix de fausset :

« Enchantée, jeune homme ! Mon mari et moi-même sommes heureux de vous accueillir. »

« Mon frère aîné Peter, et son épouse Véronica, enfin… faites comme si, mon frère n'a jamais digéré sa mort », dit Owen, toujours à voix basse.

Avec une grimace de gêne difficilement contenue, Sephiroth serra la main que la marionnette lui tendait.

« Papa, je crois que notre invité aimerait s'assoire », dit Hélène.

« Oh, tu as raison ! » dit Owen.

Sephiroth hésita, puis s'assit à côté d'Hélène.

Soudain, un bruit de cavalcade résonna au-dessus de la tête des convives. Puis un jeune homme dégringola l'escalier. Il avait les cheveux blonds, un T-shirt noir où était dessiné un crâne, et un jean troué.

« Ça y est ! J'ai bidouillé les papiers d'identité, il manque plus que la photo de… Ouah ! »

Il s'arrêta en voyant Sephiroth.

« Ben tiens, voilà le modèle ! Eh, salut, je suis Jim, le cousin d'Hélène. Je suis le bidouilleur informatique de la famille. Tu tombes bien, je viens d'imprimer tes papiers d'identité. T'en penses quoi ? »

Il mit sous le nez une carte et une liasse de papiers. Sephiroth prit le tout et regarda d'abord sa carte d'identité.

_Nom : Psychy_

_Prénom : Sephiroth_

_Date de naissance : 2 octobre 1978_

_Lieu de naissance : Chaldy_

_Groupe sanguin : 0_

Il ne manquait qu'une photo pour la compléter. Quant aux papiers, ils comportaient un faux bulletin de naissances, un carnet médical et un CV lié à une école militaire dont le nom ne disait rien à Sephiroth.

« Je me suis servi du nom de l'école militaire du coin », expliqua Jim.

« Merci. Mais Psychy… » dit Sephiroth.

« Ton nom de famille pour ici, t'es de notre famille, maintenant, mon vieux ! Comme ça, t'es couvert ! »

Le jeune homme regarda les gens avec ébahissement.

« Si vous le voulez, bien entendu », dit Hélène avec douceur.

Sephiroth la regarda avec de la surprise dans les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas ! Tout semblait aller si vite…

Il sursauta lorsque la main bienveillante d'Owen se posa sur son épaule.

« Vous avez le temps d'y réfléchir jusqu'à demain. Déjà, ce soir, mangeons ! »

Tout le monde partit dans la salle à manger. Sephiroth s'assit à côté d'Hélène, avec qui il semblait bien s'entendre. Elle était de loin la plus normale dans cette famille de médiums.

En voyant la nourriture, Sephiroth fut à nouveau un peu perdu. La nourriture n'était pas comme celle dans son monde.

Le menu comportait une salade viennoise et des spaghettis bolognaises. La marionnette de Peter se plaignit, disant qu'elle voulait de la pizza.

Le dîner se passa sans aucune anicroche. Owen se mit à parler de ce monde à Sephiroth, lui expliquant la géographie, la politique, le fait que personne ne croyait à la magie ici, les monstres n'existaient pas, et la monnaie locale était l'euro. Tout le monde écoutait dans un silence respectueux. Mais parfois, la marionnette insistait pour ajouter quelques petits détails.

Lorsque vint le sujet des études et du travail dans la société, le jeune homme pâlit.

« Au fait, quel métier on va trouver pour Sephiroth ? » dit Jimmy.

Sephiroth lâcha sa fourchette. Mon dieu, il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Et il n'avait pas envie du tout de se battre. En venant ici, il avait naturellement pensé que tout son passé de guerrier le quitterait. Heureusement, Hélène vint à son secours.

« Aéris nous a dit que vous étiez une fine lame dans votre monde. Pourquoi ne pas faire profiter aux gens d'ici de votre talent ? Nous avons une école de gymnastiques et d'arts en ville, où ils cherchent un professeur d'armes blanches. Je suis sûre qu'après une petite démonstration de vos aptitudes, ils vous donneront ce poste. »

Sephiroth lui lança un regard empli de gratitude. La jeune fille lui fit un beau sourire en échange.

Quand le dîner fut fini, Hélène guida Sephiroth à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Sephiroth se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira. Son arrivée dans cette fausse famille démarrait bien ! Son soi-disant père aurait été moins « relax », il se le serait mit à dos, lui et le reste de cette famille !

Tournant son regard vers la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait passer l'air parfumé du soir, l'argenté se mit à observer la lune, ronde et pleine, dans le ciel noir d'encre parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes, sans nuage. Le paysage, dehors, paraissait calme et paisible au milieu des arbres et des collines.

Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de contempler la lune sur sa planète d'origine. Toujours occupé à faire des missions, ou à tuer, ou à exécuter les ordres d'une extra-terrestre qui s'était faite passer pour sa mère.

Quand ce n'était pas les trois à la fois.

La lune, la nuit, les étoiles, les arbres, le vent doux et frais qui emplissait ses narines d'un parfum frais, fleuri et naturel qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sentir à Midgar…

La promesse d'une nouvelle vie.


	2. Shopping !

Chaldy n'avait rien de commun avec Midgar. Strictement rien.

Midgar, dites aussi la ville-pizza, ou la ville Rock'n roll, était triste et grise. Des bâtiments sans couleurs, surtout des buildings, dont le plus imposant était celui de la Shinra Corps, hérissaient la ville. Tellement grands qu'ils cachaient le ciel et la lumière du soleil, expliquant ainsi la mine morose et triste de ses habitants. Ces mêmes habitants ne souriaient jamais, étaient déprimés, stressés par leurs travail, se levaient tôt pour rentrer tard, passant à un café quelconque pour boire un coup, et parfois bien plus qu'un verre, faisant aveuglément confiance à la Shinra… Et sans parler de la Plaque Inférieure.

Qui à Midgar n'avait jamais rêvé à un déménagement à Costa Del Sol, ou même à Kalm, petit village de campagne ? En comparaison, Chaldy était un vrai paradis.

Village situé près des montagnes, petit mais chaleureux, Chaldy faisait penser par sa convivialité aux petites villes du siècle dernier. Pas de buildings, ou alors quelques immeubles trop petits pour être qualifiés de gratte-ciels, des maisons colorées, des jardins dont certains avec un petit potager, des arbres à chaque coin de rues, des par-terres de fleurs, des routes pavées…

Pour Sephiroth, le changement était stupéfiant. Lui, habitué à la morosité de Midgar du temps où il était soldat, n'avait jamais pensé qu'il existait quelque part une ville pareille, ou les habitants souriaient gentiment en disant " Bonjour ! ". Pas de grandes entreprises, simplement quelques petits magasins de vêtements, épiceries, une grande surface, deux trois pompes à essences, quelques banques… répandus un peu partout en ville. Pas comme à Midgar ou tous les commerces étaient regroupés au centre de la ville, avec à l'extérieur les habitations.

Bien consciente de la stupéfaction de Sephiroth, Hélène continuait à déblatérer son laïus sur ce nouveau monde. À quoi servent les banques, le rôle des militaires, les grandes villes, leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients… des informations que l'argenté écoutait d'une oreille, l'autre étant occupée à enregistrer les sons de la ville.

Mais la sortie avait un autre but que de visiter la ville : faire du shopping. Autant les vêtements de Sephiroth étaient normaux sur sa planète d'origine, autant sur Terre ils détonaient complètement. Qui, au beau milieu de l'été caniculaire, aurait été mettre un long manteau en cuir et un pantalon du même matériau ? Sans parler des bottes et des gants… Owen n'aurait pas pu lui prêter des vêtements, le jeune homme étant bien plus grand et mince que lui. Ainsi, Hélène avait décidé de faire une garde-robe digne de ce nom à son nouveau frère.

En arrivant dans une boutique de vêtements pour homme, Hélène, comme toute les filles, se mit à cœur joie dans les essayages, aidée par la vendeuse, une rousse aux yeux bleus. Les deux femmes couraient à travers les rayons en ramenant plusieurs piles de vêtements qu'elles fourraient dans les bras de l'argenté plus qu'embarrassé avant de le pousser dans une cabine d'essayage. Tous les genres et styles de vêtements y passaient : Chic, classique, décontracté, shorts, baskets, tongs, chemises, T-shirts, pulls à col roulé, sweat…

Toutes les trente secondes, Hélène hurlait : « Rachel, viens voir ça ! » à la vendeuse à l'autre bout du magasin, ou bien cette même vendeuse qui, négligeant les autres clients, criait : « Oh, Hélène, viens, j'ai trouvé un truc génial ! » avant de s'extasier bruyamment sur le résultat. Qui pouvait les blâmer ? Sephiroth était beau, très beau, il fallait trouver de quoi l'embellir encore plus… Ce que firent les deux jeunes femmes avec un plaisir non dissimulé. De plus, tout lui allait…

Après plus de deux heures d'essayages intensifs, ils finirent enfin les essayages. L'argenté se retrouva avec une dizaine de shorts, jeans et pantalons, et deux fois plus de T-shirts et de chemises, deux paires de baskets et de chaussures, ainsi qu'un smoking pour les grandes occasions.

Au moment de partir, Sephiroth s'excusa d'avoir pris autant de temps à la vendeuse qui lui décocha un sourire éblouissant avant de lui dire :

Mais ce fut un plaisir, Monsieur Psychi. N'hésitez pas à revenir pour d'autres vêtements… ou même simplement pour me parler, j'en serais ravie, ajouta la jeune rousse en rougissant autant que son interlocuteur.

Après être rentrés chez les Psychi pour y déposer les multiples sacs de vêtements et se changer, ce furent Jim et Sephiroth qui partirent pour l'école de gym et d'art, où l'on recherchait un prof d'arts martiaux. Le directeur Harisson, un quadragénaire à l'allure sévère, les accueillit dans son bureau avec une poignée de main et les invita à s'asseoir. Détaillant le CV de Sephiroth, il commença à poser quelques questions auxquelles Sephiroth répondit tant bien que mal, aidé par Jim.

Monsieur Psychi vous êtes un expert en arts martiaux, d'après votre CV. Quelle forme d'art martial, corps à corps ?

Un peu le corps à corps, mais surtout le sabre.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux du directeur.

Sabre ?

C'est ça.

Hum…

Harisson se leva et s'approcha de Sephiroth, un très léger sourire aux lèvres.

Écoutez, Mr Psychi, je suis d'ores et déjà prêt à vous engager pour une période d'essais d'un mois. Toutefois, j'aimerais d'abord vérifier vos compétences…

Euh… si vous voulez. Qui sera mon adversaire ?

Moi-même. J'ai quelque notions de Kenjutsu, annonça-t-il avec un plaisir évident sur le visage.

Harisson accompagna les deux jeunes hommes dans la salle de gym, une salle immense, dont tout le sol était recouvert de tapis en mousse. Les murs, blancs, étaient recouverts de divers posters ou photos de sportifs et combattants, de matériel sportif d'appoint : cerceaux, perches, poutres, et… sabres en bois.

Le directeur invita Sephiroth à prendre un de ces sabres. L'argenté retint un soupir de déception, regrettant sa fidèle Masamune, rangée dans un placard de sa chambre. Il n'avait plus besoin du long katana, dans cette nouvelle vie ou il ne pensait pas devoir se battre, mais la longue lame lui manquait. Les sabres en bois étaient certes dangereux, mais ce n'étaient que des jouets comparés à son sabre.

Les deux combattants de mirent en position de combat. Harisson leva les sourcils, la style de son adversaire ne ressemblait à rien de connu. D'une main, l'argenté tenait son sabre au niveau de l'épaule au lieu du ventre, un pied en arrière comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur sa cible, la pointe tournée vers son vis-à-vis. Aucune faille dans sa garde, seul se lisait la concentration dans les prunelles félines, les yeux détaillant Harisson, cherchant les points faibles, méditant sa perte… Le directeur se mit à frissonner.

Sephiroth, lui, attendait que le directeur passe à l'attaque, qu'il fonde sur lui pour le désarmer d'un seul coup puissant au lieu de le blesser.

Finalement, Harisson abaissa son sabre, à la surprise de l'argenté.

Navré, bredouilla-t-il, j'ai d'autres personnes à voir… désolé de ne pas pouvoir me mesurer à vous.

Sephiroth hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire, tandis que Jim réprimait ses fous-rires. Tous trois quittèrent la salle, Harisson demandant juste à Sephiroth d'être présent la semaine suivante de quatorze à seize, pour ses premiers cours.

N'ayant pas prévu de rentrer avant une bonne heure, les deux jeunes hommes en profitèrent pour visiter un peu la ville.

Au coin d'une rue, ils croisèrent une femme aux longs cheveux roux que Sephiroth reconnut comme la vendeuse du magasin. Surprise, la jeune femme sourit à Sephiroth.

Oh, salut ! Comment ça va depuis tantôt ?

Je vais très bien. Et vous ?

Tout va, je viens de finir mon travail. Je vois que tu as mis tes nouveau vêtements, ça te vas très bien .

De fait, Sephiroth avait troqué ses affaires de cuir contre un long short blanc, une chemise noire et des baskets.

Tu es le frère d'Hélène ? C'est bizarre, je ne t'avais jamais vu avant… ou alors tu ne m'as laissé aucun souvenir.

Euh… c'est que…

En fait, intervint Jim, Sephiroth est allé très jeune dans un internat militaire, il ne revenait que pendant les vacances d'été.

Ah, je vois…

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois à un Sephiroth plus que déstabilisé. La jeune femme était belle à plus d'un titre. Ses longs cheveux roux descendant jusque ses reins encadraient son petit visage souriant aux traits fins, ou brillaient intensément deux saphirs.

- Sephiroth, passe donc au magasin, il y a plein de vêtements que tu dois essayer !


	3. Premier rendezvous

**Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour l'attente, pardon ! T_T Un tel retard ne devrais plus arriver. Tout est de ma faute, Mélior n'y est pour rien, cela dit…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews =)**

**Cally-sama.**

**Premier rendez-vous**

« Et j'ai dit que j'irai. »

« QUOI ? ! C'est vrai, tu as fait ça ? » dit Jim, tout excité.

Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel. Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de hurler comme ça ?

Assis sur le canapé du salon, le jeune homme avait raconté sa journée. Quand il avait croisé la vendeuse de vêtements, Jim les avait quittés, préférant les laisser en tête-à-tête, devinant qu'il n'était plus vraiment nécessaire. Malgré son exubérance, c'était le genre de chic type qui savait disparaître quand la situation l'exigeait.

Sephiroth était rentré vers quatre heures et avait annoncé que Rachel (la vendeuse), lui avait proposé de la retrouver demain à la foire qui avait lieu à Chaldy.

« OUAH ! C'est que ton premier jour sur Terre et tu as déjà un rencard ? T'es trop fort, Seph ! » dit Jim.

Seph ? Décidément, Jim oubliait vite les convenances quand il était très enthousiaste. Toutefois, soucieux de ne pas désappointer le jeune homme, il ne dit rien.

Pour fêter le début de l'été, Chaldy organisait une foire. Il y avait de tout : un concert, un buffet, des attractions pour petits et grands…

Rachel traversa la rue en rajustant nerveusement ses cheveux. Rien à faire, de petites mèches rebelles se décollaient sans cesse de ses oreilles et flottaient dans le vent. Le reste de sa chevelure était soigneusement coiffé. Elle avait mis une longue robe en jean bleu et des ballerines noires pour l'occasion. Elle portait un petit sac à main noir en bandoulière.

Elle soupira. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de proposer à Sephiroth de la revoir lors de cette foire ? C'était le genre d'homme à avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds, jamais il n'allait la retrouver elle, Rachel, pour une sortie. Quelle idiote d'avoir osé espérer qu'elle pourrait...

Arrivée devant l'entrée, elle s'arrêta. Non, elle ne pouvait pas entrer, elle allait être ridicule à attendre s'il lui posait un lapin ! Elle allait faire demi-tour et rentrer à la boutique de vêtements, elle dirait à son patron qu'en fin de compte elle annulait son congé, et elle continuerait de travailler.

Alors qu'elle se retournait, elle vit Sephiroth juste devant elle. Il était venu !

Rachel fit un effort surhumain pour rester parfaitement immobile et lui sourire poliment.

Les jeunes gens se mêlèrent donc à la foule de la foire. Sephiroth se doutait que, loin en arrière, Jim et Hélène devaient l'épier pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien pour lui. En tout cas, il sentait l'excitation de Jim, et la nervosité de sa sœur… ainsi que de Rachel, sans savoir pourquoi.

« Tu veux commencer par une attraction en particulier ? » dit Sephiroth.

Rachel regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait le manège avec les chevaux (_pour les gosses_, se dit-elle), un théâtre où on jouait une pièce (_soporifique_), le stand de tir à la carabine (_je suis nulle en tir, il va se moquer de moi_) , la grande roue (_trop ambitieux_), la pêche aux canaris en plastique (_pour les gosses, encore_)…

« Celle-là ! » dit-elle en pointant endroit derrière elle.

« Celle-là ? ! » dit Sephiroth.

Rachel regarda ce qu'elle avait montré. C'était une maison fantôme. La jeune femme retint un hoquet de surprise. Elle avait montré ça sans regarder, elle n'avait pas bien visé ! Et elle détestait les maisons hantées.

« Bon, si c'est ça que tu veux… » dit Sephiroth.

Il se mit à marcher vers la maison. Rachel le suivit en baissant la tête. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait subir cette épreuve. Si elle disait non maintenant, elle aurait l'air d'une cruche.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Ça alors ! Je savais pas que Rachel aimait les maisons hantées », dit Jim.

Hélène fronça les sourcils. Elle se concentra et utilisa ses pouvoirs de médium pour lire dans l'esprit de son amie. Puis elle se gifla le front.

« Elle a choisi sans regarder, cette nouille ! »

« Ah… Et elle est prête à subir cette épreuve quand même pour Sephiroth ? Ben dis donc… »

« Quoi ? » dit Hélène.

« Elle doit vraiment l'aimer. »

La jeune fille regarda le couple avec étonnement, puis sourit. Jim avait raison. Ces deux-là allaient bien ensemble. Pourvu que cela dure, car Rachel allait subir une épreuve assez dure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arrivée devant l'entrée de la maison, Rachel leva les yeux. Une fenêtre au-dessus d'elle montrait l'intérieur du premier étage. On ne voyait qu'un vase rempli de fleurs fanées.

Soudain, deux yeux de chat rouge sang s'illuminèrent dans le noir, fixant Rachel avec malveillance. La jeune femme étouffa un petit cri, puis courut rejoindre Sephiroth qui l'attendait devant l'entrée.

Tous deux entrèrent dans le vestibule. Un porte-manteau se tenait au centre de la pièce, attendant que les visiteurs daignent poser leurs affaires dessus pour ensuite se mettre à leur aise.

Mais soudain, le porte-manteau tomba en miettes à leurs pieds. L'hologramme d'un fantôme armé d'une hache apparut en ricanant et emporta les restes du porte-manteau avec lui.

Rachel sentit la nausée lui nouer le ventre. Sephiroth ne vit pas l'attitude de Rachel et eut un petit sourire amusé devant l'animation. Cette maison hantée lui rappelait l'hôtel du Gold Saucer. On y retrouvait le même genre d'animation.

Les jeunes gens se mirent à parcourir des couloirs où on pouvait voir sur les murs des tableaux de peinture affichant des figures historiques célèbres. Elles s'animèrent, prenant des visages hideux et poussèrent des cris lugubres.

Rachel déglutit avec peine et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Sephiroth. Bah, au fond, ce n'était pas si terrible comme animation. Elle avait déjà vu pire, une de ses amies l'avait emmenée au cinéma voir un film d'horreur une fois, tellement effrayant qu'elle n'avait pas su dormir sans lumière pendant une semaine. Cette maison ne présentait rien de vraiment ignoble, on voyait les trucages assez facilement. Et Rachel avait l'impression de commencer à s'habituer à tout ça.

Mais soudain, un bruit de détonation retentit, comme un coup de feu. Et un cadavre de mort en plastique tomba aux pieds de la jeune femme. Il avit un trou peint en rouge sur le front, imitant quelqu'un tué par une balle dans la tête.

Rachel gémit et bouscula Sephiroth.

« Oups ! Désolé », dit-elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » dit Sephiroth, inquiet pour elle.

« Ou-oui, ne t'en fais pas », dit la jeune femme avec un sourire forcé. _Je vais mouriiiiiiiiiiir ! _Gémit la pauvre mentalement.

Les jeunes gens arrivèrent dans la pièce principale de la maison : le salon. Là, le noir se fit, plus intense. Rachel regarda autour d'elle. Oh non, où était passé Sephiroth ?

Soudain, un téléphone apparut devant Rachel. Il sonnait tout seul. Angoissée, la jeune femme s'approcha et, lentement, décrocha le combiné pour le porter à son oreille.

« Allô ? »

« _Tout est fini, c'est la fin…_ » dit une voix obscure.

Et soudain, des hologrammes de vampires apparurent autour de Rachel et se mirent à danser autour d'elle en grimaçant.

Là, c'en était trop. La pauvre s'évanouit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Rachel ? Rachel ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle vit deux yeux verts aux pupilles félines au-dessus d'elle.

« Sephiroth ? Pardon, je… »

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Un peu trop d'émotion, hein ? C'était très courageux, quand même », dit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Rachel réalisa qu'elle était allongée sur le sol du salon de la maison hantée. Sephiroth était à genoux près d'elle et la tenait dans ses bras, la tête de la jeune femme posée contre sa poitrine. Rachel soupira. Elle se sentait mieux, maintenant. En sécurité…

Puis, réalisant soudain qu'elle était en train de profiter de la situation, elle se dégagea.

« Encore désolée », dit-elle.

Sephiroth lui sourit, nullement gêné. Il lui prit la main et l'aida à se redresser. Sans lâcher la main de la jeune femme, il prit avec elle le chemin de la sortie.

Rachel cligna des yeux, éblouie par la lumière du soleil, puis elle sourit. Ils prirent ensemble le chemin des autres attractions. Cette fois, c'était au tour de Sephiroth de choisir.

Caché derrière l'arbre près de l'entrée, Jim se tourna vers celui d'Hélène un peu plus loin, et lui fit le V de la victoire.

_Ils s'en sont sortis, on dirait ! Et Sephiroth ne lui lâche plus main ! _dit-il par télépathie.

Hélène sourit, contente que son amie s'en soit sortie. Pour un premier rencard, ces deux-là se débrouillaient rudement bien !


	4. Cinéma ?

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour l'attente incroyable pour ce chapitre… Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois, mais le prochain ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps (et si le suivant prend encore plus de temps, vous pouvez me jeter en pâture à Sephiroth et ses incarnés. Si, si =D). Encore une fois, Melior n'y est pour rien pour la longue attente de ce chapitre…  
Merci à Lys9191 pour sa review, ainsi qu'à Jyuune-chan, et ceux qui nous lisent dans l'ombre et qui nous restent fidèles. Bonne lecture !

Cinéma ?

Cela faisait deux semaines, jours pour jours, que Sephiroth était arrivé sur Terre, à Chaldy. Cette vie entièrement neuve lui apparaissait comme un rêve. Il n'était plus le héros de la Guerre contre le Wutaï, l'expérience la plus aboutie d'un scientifique fou soi-disant son père, où celui qui avait failli détruire son monde pour le compte d'une extraterrestre machiavélique prétendument sa mère. Maintenant, il était professeur d'arts martiaux dans une petite école d'une petite ville perdue entre les montagnes, complètement anonyme, dans une famille normale.

Enfin, presque normale.

En fait, absolument pas normale...

Mais le folklore de la famille Psychy était bien connu dans le village. En particulier Peter et sa marionnette Véronica, qui faisait beaucoup rire les enfants. Ils étaient persuadés que le pantin de bois allait redevenir humain un jour, à l'instar de Pinocchio.

Les amis de la famille étaient évidemment venus voir le jeune homme, soi-disant le fils aîné parti très jeune pour devenir militaire. Ils avaient du mal à y croire, mais Jim avait minutieusement modifié les dossiers de la ville à propos de la famille Psychy, si bien que même Joseph, l'employé communal et ami de longue date avec Owen, n'aurait pu prouver le contraire.

« Oh, il l'aurait pas fait, t'inquiète ! » lança Jim, un jour où son « frère » s'en ouvrait à lui, trouvant étrange qu'un ami puisse fouiller dans la vie d'un de ses proches afin de s'assurer de la véracité d'une chose qui ne regarde qu'eux. « Mais les gens parlent, surtout dans les petits villages comme celui-ci. Jo' le fera sûrement pas, mais il peut en parler à ses collègues qui eux, s'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire, peuvent s'amuser à chercher. »

Sa famille d'accueil n'ayant pas l'air de s'en soucier outre mesure, l'argenté jugea qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire non plus.

De plus qu'il avait d'autres choses en tête, pour le moment.

Ses élèves, par exemple. La plupart étaient des adolescents fanatiques de manga, qui souhaitaient apprendre les coups de grâce de leur héros japonais préféré et à qui il fallait constamment rappeler que non, un coup de sabre faisant apparaître un phœnix ultrarapide qui fondrait deux fois sur les adversaires, c'était physiquement et biologiquement impossible sur Terre. Qui sait, peut-être dans un autre monde... Les autres élèves étaient des jeunes plus ou moins difficiles que leurs parents avaient envoyés suivre des cours de combats afin de les pousser à canaliser leur énergie sur quelque chose d'utile, au lieu de se défouler sur un autre enfant à l'école. Les élèves appréciaient leur étrange professeur, mais à aucun moment Sephiroth ne devait les laisser croire qu'ils pouvaient lui marcher dessus. Cela lui rappelait le temps où il enseignait aux jeunes troupes du SOLDAT, sauf qu'il avait affaire à de jeunes adultes qui savaient à qui ils s'adressaient, non à une bande d'adolescents rêveurs ou en crise. Il ne se montrait pas trop sévère avec ses jeunes élèves, mais l'argenté devait constamment leur rappeler, implicitement, qu'il n'était pas leur « copain ». Pas question de les laisser jouer avec ses pieds.

Le passé lui revenait souvent en mémoire, également. Les mauvais moments, notamment. La nuit, il revoyait Hojo s'approcher et lui, enfant sans défense, ne pouvait que prier pour que la séance ne soit pas trop longue. Ce que démentait rapidement l'air sadique du scientifique, d'ailleurs... Où encore Jenova s'approcher de Lucrécia, Hélène, Owen, Rachel, tous ceux à qui il tenait et vice versa, et les transpercer de ses tentacules, susurrant d'un ton aussi mielleux qu'acide « Tu m'as trahi. Paies-en les conséquences. », ou encore « Ce sont tes ennemis, fils. Moi, je suis là pour toi. Tu le sais. Et tu vas me revenir. » Hélène, qui dormait juste à côté, entendait souvent des cris étouffés de la chambre de son faux frère. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit cependant, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Peu de choses avaient le pouvoir de le détourner de ses démons. Sa nouvelle vie, qui s'annonçait plus radieuse à chaque jour, pouvoir parler avec sa mère grâce à la sphère d'Aéris, et surtout Rachel.

Ils s'étaient revus, après le rendez-vous de la fête. Après avoir donné cours à ses élèves, Sephiroth allait parfois voir la jeune rousse à sa boutique. Elle l'accueillait toujours avec un grand sourire. Ou alors c'était elle qui attendait calmement la fin des cours, dans le couloir, pour passer un moment avec l'ex-cauchemar. Soit ils discutaient sur place, soit ils allaient boire un verre en profitant du soleil estival.

Sephiroth n'était pas bavard du tout, même s'il faisait des efforts pour éviter à Rachel de faire la conversation à un bloc de pierre. Mais, comme pour compenser ce défaut, il savait écouter son vis-à-vis, et plus d'une fois il surprit son amie en évoquant, dans une conversation qui avait déjà été abordée une semaine auparavant, un élément qu'elle avait elle-même amené sur le tapis, mais qui était complètement sorti de sa mémoire. Par contre, l'argenté ne parlait jamais de son passé, sinon dans les grandes lignes, à savoir: « Depuis qu'il était gosse, il avait toujours voulu être militaire, ses parents l'ont envoyé dans une école de sous-officiers, et il s'était rendu compte il y a peu de temps que ça ne lui plaisait plus de faire l'andouille avec un flingue. » En dehors de ça, rideaux. Quand Rachel venait sur le sujet, il éludait habilement la question. Petit à petit, la jeune vendeuse avait fini par abandonner le sujet.

Ils avaient projeté d'aller voir un film ensemble, au cinéma. Une histoire d'anneau maléfique, perdu il y a des centaines d'années par un roi, retrouvé par un « hobbit », un mélange entre nain et humain, qui décide d'aller le détruire en le jetant dans la montagne où il avait été forgé, et accompagné par les plus illustres représentants des différentes races composant son monde.

Hélène avait mis Sephiroth au parfum.

« C'est un film qui est sorti il y a... pfouuu... sept ans ? Huit ? Mais ils ont rajouté quelques scènes de combat et ont décidé de le rediffuser. C'est sympa, c'est un truc médiéval, avec magie, dragons, tu n'auras aucun problème pour t'y retrouver. Tu devrais même apprécier. »

L'ex-général en doutait sérieusement, ce genre d'histoire ne l'intéressant pas particulièrement. Mais Rachel avait l'air d'absolument tenir à voir ce film-là, et pas un autre. Alors bon, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son amie...

Jim s'abstenait du moindre commentaire au sujet de Sephiroth et de Rachel. Au début, hilare, il avait tenté de faire quelques allusions à son frère pour le taquiner. Hélène avait bien vite pris les choses en mains, entraînant son plus jeune frangin dans la cuisine, ne le laissant sortir que dix minutes plus tard avec l'oreille gauche bien rouge. Depuis, il se tenait étrangement calme et évitait soigneusement d'aborder le sujet des fréquentations de Sephiroth. Il jetait aussi quelques regards craintifs vers une Hélène à l'air trop angélique pour être sincère.

Le jour J ne se passa malheureusement pas comme prévu. Arrivé au cinéma, l'employé de la caisse annonça, gêné, que les plombs avaient sauté à cause d'un orage durant la nuit précédente, causant pas mal de dégâts au système électrique de l'établissement.

Rachel ayant l'air passablement déçue par ce mauvais coup du sort, Sephiroth tenta de la consoler.

« Si tu veux faire autre chose, tout me convient. »

La jeune fille lui sourit des yeux, touchée par la gentillesse qu'elle percevait derrière le masque inexpressif de son ami.

« On peut retourner à la foire, par exemple. On revisitera la maison hantée », continua l'argenté.

La rouquine se mit à rire, but recherché par l'ex-général. La remarque était bien évidemment humoristique, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'attraction noire. Par contre, et cela elle avait réussi à lui cacher, c'était qu'elle appréciait particulièrement la proximité qu'ils avaient eue par la suite.

Cette dernière pensée lui donna une idée.

« Idiote ! » se fustigea-t-elle mentalement. « Pourquoi s'embêter avec le cinéma quand on a Internet ? »

L'argenté fut intrigué quand il vit son visage s'éclairer sans raison apparente.

« Tu sais quoi ? On va quand même le regarder, ce film », lança-t-elle, ragaillardie.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil. Comment comptait-elle faire ?

Rachel paraissait tout d'un coup excitée, comme une enfant de cinq ans attendant impatiemment ses cadeaux de Noël. Elle allait le télécharger, ce film. Et puis, le salon de son studio, ce serait sans doute mieux qu'une salle de ciné aux sièges inconfortables, avec des dizaines de personnes autour d'eux.

Puis la rousse se figea pendant une demi-seconde. Oui, c'était certes une solution, mais cela impliquait de se retrouver seule avec Sephiroth pendant toute la durée du film, et même plus, car il était hors de question de le flanquer à la porte dès la fin. L'idée était loin de déplaire à la jeune fille, mais... elle était si timide. Et il l'impressionnait tellement.

« Idiote ! » s'insulta-t-elle mentalement une seconde fois. « Maintenant que tu as lancé l'idée, c'est trop tard ! Fallait y penser avant ! »

Pour l'argenté, la scène était à la fois intrigante et comique. En moins de trois secondes, il avait vu son amie passer de la tristesse à l'excitation, de l'excitation à la joie, de la joie à la gêne, sans savoir pourquoi. Puis à nouveau de la gêne à une allégresse mêlée d'appréhension.

« Euh... ça te dit de venir chez moi ? Je vais mettre le film sur mon ordinateur. Ce sera beaucoup plus simple. »

Sephiroth hésita. Rachel avait l'air d'y tenir, et en même temps d'avoir peur tout en essayant de le cacher. Que faire ? Il ne voulait pas s'imposer, mais ne voulait pas décevoir son amie en déclinant l'invitation...

« ... d'accord », finit-il par répondre, désireux de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie.

Le studio de Rachel ressemblait à un petit appartement d'étudiant. Une seule chambre, assez petite, un salon d'une taille respectable pour un studio, une salle de douche, une petite cuisine attenante au salon... la décoration, faite d'un mélange de posters et de cadres donnait un air plus spacieux à l'endroit. C'était à la fois coloré et lumineux.

Rachel invita Sephiroth à s'asseoir sur le sofa pendant qu'elle connectait son ordinateur à l'écran de sa télé, un peu plus grand que celui du laptop. Rapidement, elle téléchargea le film sur le disque dur.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas me dénoncer pour piratage ! » rit-elle. Sephiroth ne comprit pas la boutade, ignorant les lois anti-téléchargement, mais sourit quand même, soucieux de ne pas désappointer son hôte.

Une fois les dernières manipulations faites sur les engins, le film put commencer.

Sephiroth s'ennuyait. Mortellement. C'était tellement prévisible qu'il aurait pu prévoir jusqu'au dialogue des personnages. Le tout début de L'œuvre, où Bilbon décrivait l'habitat des hobbits, était tout bonnement soporifique. Exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

Rachel, elle, ne pouvait se concentrer sur le film. Pas avec Sephiroth à ses côtés. Il ne bougeait pas, ne donnait même pas l'impression de s'ennuyer, mais il était là. Et cela suffisait pour empêcher la jeune rousse de se concentrer sur le film. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers l'ex-général et admirer son beau visage, ou l'éclat de ses yeux. Il dut se sentir observé à un moment, car il tourna ses yeux verts vers Rachel. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire timide, avant de se lever.

« Je vais chercher à boire. Tu veux une bière ? »

L'argenté acquiesça, réprimant habilement un bâillement. Ils en étaient au moment ou Frodon était pris à part par Aragorn dans l'auberge de la Jument Brillante, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Rachel sortit deux canettes du frigo, tout en s'engueulant mentalement quant à son attitude. Si elle ne se calmait pas un peu, Sephiroth allait finir par la trouver agaçante.

Respirant un bon coup, elle posa un sourire sur son visage, bien décidée à changer d'attitude, et revint vers le sofa, une canette de bière dans chaque main. La jeune rousse tendit l'une d'elle à Sephiroth, et... se prit les pieds dans le tapis.

Rachel serra les dents, s'attendant à une rencontre fracassante avec le tapis au sol. À la place, ce fut une paire de bras, chauds et musclés, qui la rattrapèrent. Deux yeux verts éclatants se penchèrent vers elle.

« Rachel ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Sephiroth, inquiet.

Son visage était très proche. L'interpellée pouvait en voir chaque trait.

Elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine, dans son cœur. Cédant à une impulsion qui la titillait depuis deux semaines, elle prit le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses deux mains, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sephiroth fut d'abord surpris, puis répondit par le même geste. Petit à petit, ils s'allongèrent sur le divan.

Après tout, le film ne les intéressait pas, ni l'un ni l'autre.


	5. Raphaël et Roxane

Bonsoir ! Merci à Python3921 pour sa review et aux lecteurs qui lisent cette fiction. Ce chapitre a été écrit par Melior.  
Bonne lecture !

**Raphaël et Roxane**

Assis sur les marches de l'escalier de la cour, Raphaël ruminait. C'était une mauvaise journée, l'adolescent de quatorze ans l'avait senti venir dès le matin.

Déjà, son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Résultat, il était arrivé une demi-heure en retard au cours. En plus, c'était jeudi, soit deux heures barbantes d'histoire dès le matin et, en sus, une interro surprise.

Le professeur, un homme de cinquante ans dont la retraite approchait à grand pas et qui accordait une importance toute particulière aux règles, l'avait retenu à la fin du cours pour lui faire un sermon sur la ponctualité et lui imposer une heure de colle. Résultat, il était arrivé en retard à la cantine. Et au dessert, cerise sur le gâteau, il y avait eu du yaourt.

Le pire, il le savait, c'était que le directeur allait prévenir ses parents. Et quand son père l'apprendrait… Rien que d'y penser, il sentait la colère monter en lui. Pas question que son père lui fasse la leçon !

Furieux, il donna un coup de pied dans une cannette de soda. Mais ce tir n'avait pas été bien prévu, car le projectile, comme attiré par un aimant, atterrit sur la tête de Stan, la grosse brute du collège.

Catastrophé, le jeune homme le vit se retourner, les yeux exorbités, les narines palpitantes, les joues gonflées comme un taureau prêt à charger. Et pour couronner le tout, ses deux acolytes, Fred l'asperge et Simon le gros dindon (dont le surnom correspondait à merveille avec l'apparence) arrivèrent à la rescousse, prêt à aider leur chef.

Raphaël s'enfuit vers l'autre bout de la cour, mais se heurta aux grilles qui entouraient l'établissement.

Bien contents, les garçons l'entourèrent.

« Alors, Poil de Carotte, t'as voulu jouer au plus malin ? » demanda Stan, doucereux.

Raphaël réfléchit rapidement. À un contre trois, ses chances s'estimaient à zéro. Et il savait d'avance qu'il était inutile d'essayer de calmer Stan, fut-ce avec de plates excuses. Il choisit donc de se taire, résigné.

« Bon, cognez-le ! »

« Mais Stan… Ils vont voir qu'on l'a tabassé, et on risque encore de se faire punir, comme avec le p'tit de première année, y'a deux jours ! » dit Fred, inquiet.

Tiens, y aurait-il un moyen pour que Raphaël échappe à sa correction ?

« Ah ? Bon, alors… Oh ! »

Le jeune homme suivit le regard de la brute et n'y comprit rien. Pourquoi les grilles l'intéressaient autant, tout à coup ?

Il le comprit trop tard : tandis que les deux garçons le maintenaient chacun par un bras, leur chef lui saisit la tête et la tordit afin qu'elle traverse les barreaux.

Puis tous trois s'en allèrent en riant, mais vite avant que le pion les voit. Furieux, Raphaël essaya de se dégager, mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Rah ! Mais comment ils ont fait pour me… ? Oh, c'est pas vrai ! » dit le jeune homme, tout en tirant pour sortir la tête de là.

Soudain, une voix résonna à ses pieds.

« Oh, dis-moi ! »

Le jeune homme se figea, puis baissa les yeux. Un pigeon se tenait devant lui, et le regardait de ses yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Tu t'es bien coincé la cafetière, hein, mon gars ? Eh, les mecs ! Venez voir ! »

Deux autres pigeons atterrirent près du premier. N'importe quel autre garçon aurait cru avoir mal entendu, ou pensé qu'il avait des hallucinations. Mais Raphaël était différent.

Depuis sa naissance, il pouvait parler aux animaux.

« Regardez ça ! Il s'est coincé la pastèque dans la grille ! » dit le pigeon.

« Ouais ! Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle se coincer la pastèque ! » approuva le gros pigeon de gauche.

Dépité, Raphaël recommença à tirer en arrière, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrivait qu'à se faire mal au crâne.

« Whoho ! Eh, petit, vas-y en douceur, t'affole pas ! » dit le premier pigeon.

« Je m'affolerai si j'en ai envie… faisan ! » répliqua le jeune homme.

Il le regretta aussitôt. Le rouquin n'était pas censé utiliser son don... et cela, son père allait le savoir tout de suite.

À ce moment, la sonnerie retentit, ce qui ne fit que le stresser davantage. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de tirer, mais rien n'y fit.

« Woh, mon pote, relax ! Fais comme ça : tu tournes, et tu tires ! Tu tournes, et tu tires ! dit le pigeon en tordant sa tête sur la droite. Ça va le faire, faut pas te prendre la tête. »

« Surtout qu'elle est coincée. » s'esclaffa l'autre.

Raphaël se figea. En quoi ça pourrait l'aider ? Il n'était pas un animal, bon sang ! Mais bon, il allait essayer, de toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre... Lentement, il fit glisser sa tête sur le côté, puis essaya de tirer. Il sentit un progrès, l'espace semblait plus approprié pour faire coulisser sa tête. Mais oui, c'était comme ça que Stan l'avait coincé !

Il tourna encore un peu, puis tira. Il put enfin se dégager.

« Ah, tu vois, mon gars ! » dit le pigeon, tout content.

« Mouais… Merci, les piafs, mais j'dois y aller ! »

Il se retourna, quand il vit quelqu'un planté devant lui, avec l'air menaçant. L'espace d'un instant, il crut se trouver en face de son père, mais il sut l'instant d'après qu'il s'était trompé.

La personne qui se tenait devant lui avait les mêmes yeux étincelants de colère que son géniteur, les mêmes cheveux lisses et longs avec les deux mèches sur les côtés, mais ils étaient roux, tout comme les siens. Et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'ils étaient frère et sœur.

« Papa t'a dit quoi concernant tes pouvoirs, Ralphie ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Roxane ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, enfin ! »

« J' t'appellerai comme j'veux, frangin ! Bon sang, déjà que t'es arrivé une heure en retard, ce matin ! Une fille de ta classe l'a raconté à la mienne ! Non mais, tu imagines quand papa va l'apprendre ? ! »

« Woh ! Eh, cette fille t'a pas à la bonne, mon gars ! » dit le pigeon.

Si Raphaël l'entendit, Roxane n'en fit rien. Car contrairement à son frère, elle ne pouvait pas entendre les animaux.

« Bon, on retourne en cours », dit la jeune fille.

Plus tard, tous les deux sortirent du collège et traversèrent les rues de Chaldy jusqu'à leur maison. Arrivés devant la porte, ils hésitèrent.

Il était dix-huit heures passées, leur père avait fini depuis longtemps ses cours d'escrime au gymnase. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas directement rentré à la maison ?

Après tout, leur mère Rachel avait dit qu'elle aurait besoin de son aide pour une course, juste après le travail.

Raphaël fit un pas en avant, quand sa sœur l'arrêta.

« Laisse-moi faire », dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Lentement, elle baissa les yeux et se concentra sur un point invisible au sol. Raphaël vit le visage de sa sœur devenir flou, comme si sa peau était devenue liquide. Ses cheveux se firent plus courts, bouclés, puis ses yeux devinrent noisette, digne héritage de Rachel. Elle était devenue… lui !

Raphaël n'en fut pas étonné : sa sœur avait le pouvoir de changer d'apparence.

Lentement, la pseudo-Raphaël s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle avait posé le pied sur la première marche et entrait la clé dans la serrure quand la porte s'ouvrit. Sephiroth apparut sur le perron, les bras croisés, l'air irrité.

Roxane déglutit avec peine. Son père ne s'était jamais mis en colère contre elle, en général elle ne ratait jamais rien. Son frère, par contre, avait tendance à faire des boulettes. Et Roxane avait souvent utilisé son don pour tenter de protéger son frère. L'ennui était que leur père avait tendance à sentir quand ses enfants utilisaient leurs pouvoirs, et savait bien démêler le vrai du faux. Après tout, n'était-il pas responsable des dons qu'ils avaient hérités de lui ?

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? », dit l'ex-général.

Dépitée, Roxane reprit sa véritable apparence. Raphaël s'avança, jusqu'à se mettre à ses côtés. Son père n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en colère, contre lui en tout cas... Se pourrait-il que le directeur ne l'ait pas encore appelé ?

« Pourquoi ce changement ? », demanda Sephiroth, en les laissant entrer.

Non, il ne savait pas... pour le moment. La jeune fille s'en rendit compte directement.

« Oh, juste pour voir si tu allais me reconnaitre, cette fois encore. » répondit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, en refermant la porte.

« Je pensais avoir été clair avec les changements d'apparence… et les conversations avec les animaux. »

Aie... ça, il ne l'avait pas loupé.

« Personne ne m'a vu, tu sais. J'ai fait gaffe. » se justifia Roxane, sachant pourtant que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose.

« Je me fiche de savoir si oui ou non on a pu te voir. Je-ne-veux-pas que vous agissiez de la sorte, point à la ligne. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je ne le referai plus... » abandonna la jeune fille avec un soupir.

Tout deux montèrent en haut, jusque dans leur chambre respective. Enfin, voulurent monter.

« Raphaël, descend. »

Et m... pensa ce dernier. Roxane lui lança un regard encourageant avant de rentrer sans sa chambre, alors qu'un Raphaël résigné se tournait vers son père.

L'ex-général ouvrit la bouche, mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone, près de lui. Abandonnant pour l'instant l'idée de faire des reproches à son fils, l'argenté préféra décrocher. Le jeune homme en profita pour filer dans sa chambre, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant. Vu son apprentissage dans une école militaire (ou du moins, Rachel et les enfants le pensaient-ils), Sephiroth était très strict sur les règles comme le respect, la politesse ou encore la ponctualité.

Il eut à peine le temps de jeter son sac de cours sur son lit et de chercher ses feuilles de devoir quand la silhouette de son père apparut dans l'embrasure. Raphaël soupira mentalement. Sephiroth avait l'air vraiment fâché, maintenant. Inutile de se demander qui il avait eût au bout du fil.

« Tu as encore eu une demi-heure de retard au collège. »

« Oui, mais c'est à cause du réveil, et je… »

« Et ! Je sais que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs », l'interrompit l'argenté.

« Mais personne m'a vu, sauf Roxane, et je… »

« Raphaël, je vous ai dit de faire attention, bon sang ! »

Le rouquin sentit la colère pointer son nez dans sa tête. Toujours la même rengaine... et la même question stupide qui suivait.

« Tu veux finir dans un laboratoire, sanglé à une table et découpé en morceaux ? »

Raphaël commença à voir rouge. C'en était trop: le réveil, l'heure de colle, le yaourt, Stan et ses ouistitis, et maintenant l'engueulade avec Sephiroth. Il explosa.

« Oh, ça va, hein ! Toi, t'as jamais eu de problèmes, t'es normal, tu n'as pas à faire attention à chacun de tes gestes, chacune de tes paroles, comme moi ! »

Des larmes de colère et de frustration apparurent au coin des yeux du jeune homme. Comment Sephiroth pouvait-il comprendre ? Il n'était pas aussi spécial que Raphaël l'était (ou du moins le pensait-il). Pour Roxane, c'était simple, elle pouvait contrôler ses pouvoirs. Mais lui, quand un animal se mettait à parler, comment faire la différence avec les humains ? Il n'y avait pas moyen, c'était tout.

« De toute façon, même si on me surprenait à parler aux pigeons la tête dans la grille, pas la peine de me disséquer comme un rat de laboratoire, comme tu dis ! On penserait que je suis fou, voilà tout ! C'est ça qui te dérange, qu'on te dise que ton fils est dingue ? Tu as peur que je te fasse honte, hein, c'est ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça que j'ai dit. »

Le ton de Sephiroth était très calme, comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait une dispute. Ce qui ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus Raphaël.

« Non, évidemment, tu dis toujours que ce qu'il faut pas faire, et ça s'arrête là ! »

Il ne laissa pas à son père l'occasion de poursuivre la discussion. Il fit volte-face et sortit dehors en claquant la porte. Quelques secondes après, l'argenté vit sa fille courir à la suite de son frère dans la rue.

Resté seul, Sephiroth poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, mais il était toujours si inquiet quand l'un de ses enfants utilisait ses pouvoirs loin de la maison.

Il les aimait, tous les deux. Ils étaient ses trésors, tout comme Rachel, qui était devenue sa femme, il y a un peu plus de quinze ans. Depuis cette soirée cinéma ratée où elle l'avait embrassé, sa vie était devenue un rêve.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Rachel ne savait rien de son passé, ses enfants non plus d'ailleurs. Mais quand il avait découvert leurs pouvoirs, il s'était arrangé pour leur enseigner la discrétion, et pour que leur mère ne soit pas au courant. Sephiroth s'était souvent demandé comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait que lui et les enfants étaient spéciaux.

Pour Raphaël, ç'avait été facile. Quand Rachel l'avait surpris en grande conversation avec le chat du voisin, à l'âge de trois ans, elle avait simplement cru qu'il jouait à un jeu où il imaginait les réponses du chat. Sephiroth ne l'avait pas démentie. Quant à Roxane, la tâche avait requis un peu plus de réflexion.

L'argenté s'en souvenait encore. Sa femme était à la maternité, regardant sa fille dans ses bras d'un air intrigué.

« Seph', c'est étrange... Quand elle est née, j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait mes cheveux, j'aurais pu jurer qu'ils étaient roux. Et là... »

De fait, la petite Roxane avait pris une tignasse blonde comme les blés... et comme celle de la sage-femme qui l'avait lavée après l'accouchement.

Sephiroth lui avait expliqué que c'était dû à la lumière du soleil dans la chambre, qui donnait l'impression que les cheveux de la petite étaient plus clairs. Rachel n'avait pas cherché plus loin, et avait tendu l'enfant à Sephiroth à sa demande, avant de s'endormir. Roxane avait dardé son regard bleu d'enfant sur son père, avant que ses cheveux ne prennent une teinte grise argentée. L'ex-général s'en était entretenu avec Hélène et Jim, dans le couloir, avant que sa sœur n'eût une idée. Elle avait filé à la boutique de jouets de l'hôpital et était revenue, une poupée aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant dans les mains.

Le stratagème avait fonctionné, les cheveux du nouveau-né avaient repris la couleur des braises chaudes. Mais dès qu'ils furent en âge d'apprendre, Sephiroth interdit formellement à ses enfants d'utiliser leurs dons. Roxane avait appliqué cette règle sans faillir, à part quand elle tentait de couvrir son frère. Mais Raphaël avait du mal à ne pas réagir quand il voyait un animal souffrir, ou tout simplement parler.

La famille Psychy était aussi dans la confidence, mais leur avis était catégorique sur le fait de tenir Rachel dans l'ignorance. Owen et Hélène disaient toujours que s'il décidait de tout avouer, il devrait en assumer les conséquences seul. Jim lui interdisait formellement de tout révéler, disant que « ça ferait péter la baraque ». Quant à Peter, le frère d'Owen, il était de l'avis de son frère. Sa marionnette, elle, hurlait comme une hystérique et lui disait de ne rien dire, de se taire, ou bien ça se terminerait en divorce.

Dépité, l'argenté retourna dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Parfois, il jugeait qu'il était plus facile d'affronter Avalanche au complet que de gérer des adolescents en colère, surtout Raphaël.

Il sentit soudain deux mains se poser sur ses épaules puis les malaxer doucement. L'ancien général leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Rachel, emplis de réconfort.

En quinze ans, tout deux avaient peu changé: Sephiroth avait simplement gagné de toutes petites rides au coin des yeux, visibles quand il souriait uniquement, ainsi qu'un visage moins tendu. Quant à Rachel, elle paraissait plus mature, la naissance de ses enfants ayant fait apparaitre des éclats de sagesse et d'amour dans ses yeux quand ils se posaient sur son mari ou sa descendance, remplaçant la simple malice.

« Il sait que tu fais ça pour son bien, même s'il l'oublie quand il se fâche. Et puis, tu connais ton fils : quand il reviendra, il sera calmé, et vous pourrez en discuter sur un ton posé », dit Rachel à son oreille.

Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Non, jamais il ne prendrait le risque de tout lui avouer. Elle était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée depuis son arrivée sur cette planète. Il aimait cette vie, même avec ses difficultés, et il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Tu devrais pas en vouloir à papa, il se fait juste du souci pour nous… » dit Roxane.

La jeune fille avait rattrapé son frère dans le parc. À présent assis sur un banc, ils discutaient.

« Il ne s'inquiète pas pour nous, juste à cause de moi, parce que je peux nous faire remarquer. Si au moins j'avais ton sens de la discrétion », soupira son frère.

Roxane poussa un soupir à son tour. Il ressemblait bien à leur père dans ces moments-là : il ne croyait que ce qu'il voulait, et n'écoutait rien d'autre.

« Absolument. D'ailleurs, lui-même n'attire absolument pas l'attention: de très longs cheveux argentés, une montagne de muscles, un regard qui transpercerait les murs si c'était possible... ça se croise à tous les coins de rue. Alors, tu penses bien que ça l'énerverait profondément si nous, ses enfants, on attirait l'attention. La famille entière n'aurait plus du tout l'air normal », répondit la rousse avec humour, espérant dérider son frère.

« Oh, arrête... »

Raphaël tenta de garder un air sérieux, mais quand sa sœur rapprocha son visage du sien pour guetter une réaction, il ne put se retenir de sourire.

« Voilà ce que je veux voir ! » rit-elle.

Pour se venger, son frère la poussa du banc, ce qui la fit tomber dans les feuilles mortes. Les yeux brillants de malice, Roxane prit une poignée de feuilles et la jeta à la figure de son frère. Ce dernier se redressa d'un coup et se mit à courir après-elle en riant.

Aucun des deux ne vit une voiture noire garée près de l'entrée, ni son chauffeur qui les regardait derrière une vitre fumée.

« Cibles en vue, monsieur », dit le conducteur, dans un micro accroché au col de sa chemise.

« Très bien. Continuez comme prévu », répondit une voix froide dans le micro.


	6. Les hommes en noir

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bienvenus sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tout ceux qui nous suivent, et à Li D Yoru pour sa review.**_

Li D Yoru: Merci, ça fait très plaisir à lire ! La fic n'était pas abandonnée, mais tout est de ma faute, j'ai été très occupée pendant une longue période, et j'ai mis un temps dingue à corriger/publier des chapitres pendant un certain temps. Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, maintenant. En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review, et une excellente lecture !

**Les hommes en noir**

Dans la voiture, trois personnes observaient attentivement les deux adolescents qui, fatigués de se courir après, s'étaient rassis sur le banc et discutaient ensemble, sourire aux lèvres. De quoi, seuls eux le savaient. En tout cas, le garçon était en train de conter à l'aide de grands gestes ce qui paraissait être un évènement à la fois drôle et énervant, à en juger la moue qu'il abordait.

L'homme derrière le volant était le plus attentif. Son regard perçant observait non seulement Roxane et Raphaël, mais également les alentours et les éventuels témoins qu'ils pourraient croiser durant le déroulement du projet. À ses côtés, une femme. Elle ne regardait que les deux adolescents, mais jetait quelques coups d'œil anxieux à son voisin, de temps à autre. Derrière, un homme paraissait somnoler, peu attentif à ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur.

Après une bonne demi-heure, celui qui tenait le volant fit un léger signe de tête vers sa voisine, qui regardait dans sa direction pour la énième fois. Comme répondant à un signal, elle ouvrit la portière et mit un pied dehors, humant le doux parfum du printemps.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et la tira violemment en arrière alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de l'habitacle, la faisant presque s'affaler sur le propriétaire de ladite main, soit le conducteur.

Ce dernier, avec un regard visiblement irrité, pointa du menton le dehors. Une personne s'avançait vers les adolescents…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« … Et tu aurais dû voir sa tête, quand la canette lui est retombée dessus ! Un vrai taureau dans une corrida. On aurait dit qu'il allait exploser de rage… » dit Raphaël, imitant le visage de Stan quand le récipient lui était tombé dessus, et déclenchant les rires de sa sœur.

« Et tu as réussi un coup pareil sans viser ? »

« Yes, ma'am ! Je l'aurais cherché que je n'y serais pas arrivé, mais là… »

« Oh, ça me rappelle, quand tu avais envoyé la balle de tennis dans la tête du prof de gym, l'année dernière ! Il était rouge, mais rouge ! Je crois qu'il a sincèrement pensé à te tuer. »

« Ouais… Au final, il a préféré m'exclure du cours pendant un mois. »

« Ce n'était pourtant pas de ta faute, il aurait dû regarder ses élèves au lieu de faire des yeux doux à la prof de dessin. »

« Tiens, en parlant de Mme Gaucher, je me souviens qu'elle t'avait mis une colle quand tu lui avais demandé si elle était enceinte… Elle ne l'était pas. »

Roxane eut un sourire gêné à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« Oh, j'avais seulement douze ans… En tout cas, ça l'a motivée pour commencer un régime ! »

« Possible, mais depuis elle ne t'a pas à la bo… »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Raphaël, interrompant la discussion. Ce dernier leva la tête pour en voir le propriétaire et, sans surprise, croisa le regard vert de son père. Pourtant, le jeune homme se contenta de fixer son géniteur avec un reste de colère dans les yeux.

Malgré le regard peu amène que lui jetait son fils, Sephiroth fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait un peu décoléré, et en remercia mentalement sa fille. Comme à chaque fois que Raphaël quittait la maison rouge de colère, Roxane le suivait et réussissait le tour de force de faire revenir son jumeau à de meilleurs sentiments. La proximité des deux adolescents était, aux yeux de l'argenté, une bénédiction : en cas de coups durs, jamais aucun d'eux ne serait seul. Il se demanda brièvement comment il aurait tourné, lui, s'il y avait eu une personne dans son entourage pour le comprendre et l'aider.

« Roxane, rentre, s'il te plait. Je dois parler à ton frère », dit calmement Sephiroth.

La jeune fille scruta un instant le visage de Raphaël, puis celui de son père. Lui paraissait décidé à rester posé, mais son jumeau…

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête, signifiant « Ça ira, t'inquiète ! ». Légèrement rassurée, la rousse sauta de son banc pour se diriger vers sa maison, laissant son frère et leur père en tête à tête.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans la voiture, la femme se trémoussa.

« On pourrait déjà attraper celle-là, non ? »

Le conducteur secoua négativement la tête.

« Il nous les faut ensemble. »

« On devrait s'en aller… Rester aussi près de _lui_, c'est… malsain. »

L'homme assis à l'arrière entrouvrit un œil et lança d'une voix moqueuse :

« C'est marrant, on jurerait que tu as la frousse… »

« J'ai pas la frousse ! » se récria l'interpelée, piquée au vif. Celui derrière le volant lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, l'incitant au calme. « Je veux seulement dire », reprit la femme, plus calmement, « que rester ici est dangereux, on détonne dans le décor, et s'_il_ nous remarque, le plan tombe à l'eau. »

Le conducteur parut réfléchir à la proposition, puis démarra finalement le moteur tout en enclenchant le micro à son col.

« Monsieur, il y a un imprévu. Les cibles ne sont plus seules… Il nous faut passer au plan B. »

« Bien », répondit la voix à l'autre bout, avant de couper la conversation.

Le véhicule quitta sa place et s'élança sur la route. La femme se laissa aller contre son dossier et retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais elle avait vraiment peur de _lui_.

La femme ne se sentit rassurée que quand ils perdirent de vue l'argenté et son fils dans le rétroviseur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth avait bien remarqué une voiture démarrer non loin d'eux, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Il ne lâchait pas son fils du regard. L'ex-général l'adorait, mais ne savait pas toujours comment lui parler. Il était très impulsif, une simple parole de travers pouvait réveiller la colère du rouquin, et Sephiroth n'avait vraiment pas envie d'ameuter le quartier.

« On va passer à table, jeune homme », dit-il simplement.

Ledit jeune homme fit un drôle de bruit avec sa gorge.

« T'as demandé à Roxane de partir uniquement pour me dire ça ? »

« Non. »

Se penchant pour se mettre son visage au même niveau que celui de Raphaël, Sephiroth passa sa main gauche dans la tignasse rouge de son fils, comme si le dialogue pouvait passer plus facilement avec ce simple geste.

« Écoute, je sais que c'est difficile, plus pour toi que pour ta sœur… »

« Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu… » l'interrompit Raphaël.

« Disons que je m'en doute, alors. Je ne doute pas non plus que vous fassiez tous deux de réels efforts pour ne pas laisser transparaître votre différence. Mais c'est vraiment important. »

« Je sais, papa. Mais personne ne va pratiquer de vivisection sur moi parce que j'ai _parlé à un_ _pigeon_, faut pas abuser ! »

Sephiroth eut une sorte de rictus entre le sourire et la grimace. Ça, c'était typiquement le genre d'Hojo. Mais Raphaël ne pouvait pas le savoir… L'argenté regrettait amèrement de ne pouvoir être plus clair en évoquant son passé. C'était déjà assez dur de garder Rachel dans l'ignorance sans ça…

« Je m'inquiète peut-être excessivement », concéda-t-il. « Mais c'est une chose que tu comprendras quand tu auras toi-même des enfants. Tu t'en feras sans arrêt. »

Raphaël sourit, toute colère envolée.

« C'est un truc qui n'arrivera jamais ! Je veux pas de gosses. »

« Je disais la même chose à ton âge », dit Sephiroth en se redressant, souriant à son tour. Avec une grimace en tête.

_Je ne leur souhaitais pas une vie dans les laboratoires, comme la mienne…_

« Encore une chose », dit Sephiroth, alors que son fils se dirigeait vers la maison.

« Oui ? »

« Mes enfants camouflent leurs pouvoirs depuis près de quinze ans. Personne dans toute la ville ne peut se rendre compte de leur différence. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus fier d'eux. »

Raphaël marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis fit un grand sourire.

« Normal, on a le meilleur père au monde ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« T'es sûre que tu veux m'attendre ? »

Souriante, Roxane opina du chef.

« Comme ça, après, on rentre ensemble. »

« J'en ai pour au moins deux heures, tu sais. »

« Pas de soucis, je vais commencer mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Peut-être que ce week-end, j'aurais un peu de temps pour aller à la piscine… »

Raphaël rit.

« N'y compte pas trop ! La prof de physique a laissé entendre une interro pour lundi suivant. Vous allez sûrement l'avoir aussi ! »

« Raison de plus pour étudier maintenant. Allez, file à ta colle. Je t'attendrai dehors. »

« Dehors ? »

« Oui, pour une fois qu'il fait beau, autant en profiter… Tout le monde n'est pas coincé en retenue », ajouta Roxane en tirant la langue à son frère.

« Gnagnagna… Bon, à tantôt ! » répliqua Raphaël en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment principal, résigné.

« À tantôt, frangin ! »

Une fois dans la salle des retenues, Raphaël choisit une place près de la fenêtre. De là, il pouvait voir Roxane, laborieusement penchée sur son cours de physique. À la voir si concentrée, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à son père quand, le visage fermé, il épluchait les relevés bancaires afin de faire les comptes du mois.

Raphaël était seul avec le perroquet de l'école et le pion, en classe. Le silence régnait, à part quand l'oiseau ouvrait ses cacahuètes, ou lançait « Je m'ennuie… » (ce qui, pour le pion, ne devait être qu'un cri strident). Profitant du calme, il choisit de faire quelque-chose de constructif plutôt que d'admirer le vol des mouches pendant deux heures. Il sortit son cours de chimie de son sac et l'ouvrit sur son banc à la page « liaisons chimiques ». Son professeur, lassé du chahut de la classe, avait menacé ses élèves d'une interrogation surprise sur le thème, pas question de revenir avec un D ou un C…

Les jumeaux Psychy avaient été éduqués dans l'idée de toujours faire le maximum, pour avoir le plus de résultats possibles. Là où beaucoup se contentaient d'un petit C, Raphaël et Roxane ne s'estimaient fiers d'eux qu'à partir du B+.

« Mieux vaut viser la lune car, même en cas d'échec, on arrive au milieu des étoiles », leur avait appris Sephiroth.

Alors que le jeune homme se cassait la tête devant les liaisons de l'azote, le pion censé veiller au bon déroulement des retenues l'interpella, le regard vissé sur la fenêtre.

« Raphaël, c'est quelqu'un de ta famille ? »

« Hein ? »

Le jeune homme redressa la tête de son cours pour regarder, à son tour, par la fenêtre.

Roxane était toujours dehors, mais n'était plus penchée sur ses feuilles. À la place, elle tentait de reculer le plus loin possible d'un homme à la chevelure aussi flamboyante que la sienne, coiffé de façon improbable et vêtu d'un costard bleu sombre.

Le sang de Raphaël sembla se glacer. Non loin de là, nonchalamment appuyée contre une voiture noire, une femme blonde aux cheveux courts et vêtue du même costume observait la scène d'un air intéressé. Dans ladite voiture, malgré les vitres teintées, l'on distinguait le visage d'une troisième personne derrière le volant.

« Non », murmura Raphaël, son cœur semblant battre plus fort. « C'est pas quelqu'un de ma famille. »

« Ah ? Vraiment ? » lança distraitement le pion.

Il semblait absorbé par le spectacle. Raphaël éleva le ton.

« Monsieur ! Faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose, non ? »

Le professeur hésitait. Il voulait bien appeler la police, mais il ne fallait pas que ce soit pour rien. Il pourrait avoir de très gros problèmes…

« Tu es sûr que tu ne le connais pas ? Vous avez la même couleur de cheveux… »

« Certain ! Dépêchez-vous, je ne veux pas qu'il blesse ma sœur ! »

L'homme roux avait maintenant attrapé la jeune fille par le bras et s'appliquait à l'entraîner vers la voiture, malgré Roxane qui freinait des quatre fers.

« Bon… Bon, bon… Je vais voir le directeur. Reste-là pour l'instant. »

Le pion sortit de la classe en trottinant. Cela eut le don d'exaspérer Raphaël. Le temps que ce mec arrive chez le dirlo, lui expose la situation, laisser le grand manitou réfléchir, appeler les flics, leur expliquer, Roxane serait partie depuis longtemps !

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cage du perroquet, qui le regarda d'un air vide.

« Eh, l'oiseau ! Tu veux sortir de ta cage ? » lança-t-il.

Il transgressait volontairement les règles de son père, mais peu lui importait. C'était quand même un cas d'urgence…

Le perroquet le regarda, interloqué.

« Hein ? Tu me parles ? Tu me… Tu peux me comprendre ? » répondit le volatile.

« Oui, je peux. Bon, tu veux que je te libère ? »

« Et comment, que je veux ! Tu n'imagines pas combien on s'ennuie dans cette cage minu… »

« C'est ça, c'est ça… J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service ! »

« Si je ne suis plus obligé de retourner dans cette cage… »

« Promis, si tu acceptes. »

« C'est d'accord, alors. »

Raphaël ouvrit les barreaux, et tendit le bras. L'oiseau vint s'y percher, prenant garde à ne pas enfoncer ses serres dans la chair de l'humain.

« Bon, écoute bien ! Je veux que tu ailles à la salle de sport de la ville, c'est un bâtiment avec un toit rond, tout droit, à cinq-cents mètres d'ici. Là-bas, tu y trouveras un mec avec des cheveux gris très longs et des yeux verts. Attire son attention, débrouille-toi comme tu veux, et amène-le ici. Vite ! »

Raphaël s'approcha de la fenêtre à battant et l'ouvrit, permettant au perroquet de prendre son envol.

« Je suis liiiiiiibre ! » cria-t-il.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Le dernier cri venait de Roxane. Son jumeau fronça les sourcils. Elle avait réussi à échapper à la poigne de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, mais ce dernier l'avait rattrapée par les cheveux. Ils étaient dangereusement proche de la voiture noire…

N'écoutant que son courage, Raphaël sortit en courant de sa classe et déboula dans la cour.

« Eh, toi ! » cria-t-il à l'homme près de Roxane. « Lâche ma sœur ! »

L'interpellé sourit en voyant Raphaël. Obéissant, il lâcha la jeune fille pour s'avancer vers son jumeau.

« Salut, toi ! » lança-t-il.

« Raphaël ! Va-t-en ! » cria Roxane à l'adresse de son frère.

Mais il ne bougea pas, laissant l'homme en costume s'approcher de lui. Serrant les poings, il ramena son pied en arrière, désireux de donner de l'élan à son poing.

Quand son adversaire, toujours souriant, fut assez proche, Raphaël lança sa main en avant pour un crochet du droit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas battre l'homme en costard, mais au moins le retarder jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sephiroth.

Cependant, il n'arriva pas même à le toucher. L'homme profita de l'élan du jeune homme pour le faire tomber, et avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, lui donna un coup sur la nuque. La vue de Raphaël se troubla.

_Pourvu que l'oiseau fasse vite…_ se dit-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Roxane voulut crier, ou courir, voire s'enfuir en ameutant le voisinage, mais elle subit un sort identique avant d'avoir pu faire même un geste. La femme blonde s'était glissée derrière elle en silence et avait pincé un point stratégique du cou de la jeune fille, qui s'effondra telle une poupée de chiffon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth était en train de ranger le matériel de cours. Heureusement, ses élèves n'étaient pas là, car il était dans une colère noire.

Raphaël avait _encore_ utilisé ses pouvoirs. Tous deux en avaient pourtant parlé la veille et Raphaël avait eût l'air de comprendre. D'accord, c'était plus dur pour son fils que pour Roxane de contrôler son don, mais quand-même…

Il fut intrigué quand il s'aperçut, après un bref silence, que Raphaël avait recommencé. Puis rien. Puis encore. Puis rien. Puis encore. Comme si son fils avait une vraie discussion avec un animal…

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'argenté eut la surprise d'entendre des coups répétés à la fenêtre. Et une surprise plus grande encore de voir que c'était un perroquet en liberté, ce qui était aussi rare que le comportement insolite de l'oiseau. En effet, le volatile tapait sur la fenêtre de manière répétée, comme s'il cherchait quelque-chose.

L'ex-général réfléchit quelques secondes. Roxane lui avait dit, plusieurs années auparavant en entrant au collège, qu'il y avait un perroquet dans la salle des retenues, ça avait intrigué la jeune fille.

Pris d'un brusque doute, Sephiroth abandonna le matériel de cours et courut dehors.

Et si Raphaël avait envoyé l'oiseau pour venir le chercher ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le perroquet, satisfait, observa l'homme aux cheveux d'argent filer en direction de l'école. Et fut rassuré, par la même occasion. Il n'avait pas bien écouté l'adolescent quand il lui avait indiqué la direction… Et quand il était revenu demander le chemin, il n'était plus là. Il dormait, par terre, près d'un adulte coiffé comme un arbuste.

L'oiseau avait alors dû chercher un toit rond, sans vraiment savoir par où il devait commencer les recherches. Il avait tenté l'est, sans résultat. Puis l'ouest. Enfin le nord. Il allait se diriger vers le sud, quand il aperçut une habitation humaine avec un toit arrondi.

L'oiseau avait alors inspecté toutes les fenêtres jusqu'à trouver un homme avec de longs cheveux. Il avait alors tapé de manière répétée sur la vitre, grâce à son bec, jusqu'à ce que l'humain lui accorde son attention. Puis les yeux verts s'étaient agrandis, et leur propriétaire avait filé droit en direction du Sud.

Heureux d'avoir gagné sa liberté, l'oiseau fit plusieurs pirouettes dans le ciel, ne regrettant absolument pas l'étroitesse de sa cage.

« Je suis liiiiiiibre ! Je suis liiiiiiiibre ! Je suis liiiiiiibre ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth arriva à l'école rapidement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Une voiture de police se trouvait sur place ainsi que deux personnes, dont une que l'argenté reconnut comme le proviseur de l'établissement. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard triste.

« Monsieur Psychy… » murmura-t-il.

Les policiers présents se retournèrent vers l'interpelé.

« Où sont Raphaël et Roxane ? » lança rapidement Sephiroth, plus qu'inquiet maintenant.

« Sephiroth Psychy, nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… » dit l'un des policiers avec un air désolé.


End file.
